Kєтsuєкi Sнαdō
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: [UA] Dispuesta a todo, Kamiya Kaoru, una fotógrafa del "Kyoto Times" y decide tomar la decisión más importante y peligrosa de su vida, sólo para lograr su sueño de ser la mejor fotógrafa del periódico: Fotografiar y desenmascarar al asesino de ojos ámbar y entregarlo a la justicia. [Regalo de cumpleaños para ―HeavenlyEve― del foro Sakabattō] [III. Una Fría Sensación].
1. PRÓLOGO

_[Fan-Fic]_

 **Kєтsuєкi Sнαdō**

―Battōsai H. & K. Kaoru―

 **S** ummary: [UA] Dispuesta a todo, Kamiya Kaoru, una fotógrafa del "Kyoto Times" y decide tomar la decisión más importante y peligrosa de su vida, sólo para lograr su sueño de ser la mejor fotógrafa del periódico: Fotografiar y desenmascarar al asesino de ojos ámbar y entregarlo a la justicia. [Regalo de cumpleaños para ―HeavenlyEve― del foro Sakabattō]

 **A** dvertencias: No es seguro el LEMON XD, así que no se ilusionen mucho XD | Quizá un poco de OoC ―pero necesario―.

 **D** isclaimer:

Rurōni Kenshin © Nobuhiro Watsuki

 _Sombras de Sangre_ © Adilay Himelric

 **N** otas: Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para **HeavenlyEve** quien fue la mente maestra tras esta historia (que ella pidió en el foro Sakabattō al cual les pido, cordialmente, visitar) y a quien les pido que feliciten por el fic.

Me divierto escribiendo el fic y espero que a ustedes les guste leerlo.

Ahora sin más discursitos, les doy el prólogo.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 _Clic, clic, clic_.

El sonido de la cámara ILCE-3500 marca SONY hacía de perfecto acompañante en aquella cita entre una madre y una hija. La pequeña morena corría en la arena de la playa con el sol de amigo al horizonte haciendo un perfecto crepúsculo disponible para fotografiar hasta el hartazgo.

―¡Mamá! ¡Ya son suficientes! ―preguntó la pequeña con su vestido rosa y su pequeño paraguas del mismo color sobre su cabeza.

―¡Sólo unas más, pequeña! ¡Mamá ya casi termina!

 _Clic, clic, clic_.

El paraguas atrás de la cabeza, cerrado en su manita derecha, sin él; una sonrisa de lado, una sonrisa de frente, otra con una leve curvatura y el cabello acariciándole la cara; corriendo, saltando, caminando, de pie; sentada, acostada, apuntando alegre a la playa.

―¡Preciosa! ¡Hermosa! ―animaba la mujer sacando fotos sin poder detenerse.

―¡Mamá, ya quiero comer algo! ¿Podemos parar?

El sol se ocultó.

La mujer de cabello negro bajó la cámara y miró seria a su hija.

―¿Es que acaso no puedes callarte?

La niña se extrañó por el tono tan frívolo de su madre; la mujer por su lado apretó fuertemente la cámara en sus manos.

―¿Es que acaso no puedes ser menos quejumbrosa y ayudar a tu madre por primera vez sin quejarte? ―la cara de la mujer se empezó a deformar hasta hacer una mueca llena de enojo.

―Pe-pero ma-mamá.

―¡Cállate! ―arrojó la cámara a la arena y corrió hacia ella―. ¡Las necesito! ¡Necesito tus fotografías!

―¡No, mamá, para! ―sintió las manos de su madre tomándola del cuello y después impuso mucha fuerza en su agarre―. Ma… má.

―¡LAS NECESITO! ¡NECESITO LAS FOTOGRAFÍAS AHORA!

―¡Mamá!

La luna se tiñó de rojo.

―¡Dame más fotografías! ―gritó un hombre en el cielo―. ¡Las quiero!

―Te-te las daré… lo haré ―escuchó a su madre nerviosa―. Haré más, te lo prometo.

 _»Esto debe ser un secreto. Un secreto de familia._

―¡Kamiya…!

 _»¿Quién va a querer una manzana, que otro ya mordió?_

―¡Kamiya…!

 _»Ahora ven y has lo que mejor saber hacer: compláceme._

―¡KAMIYA!

― **FIN DE PRÓLOGO―**

* * *

 _Esto fue solo el prólogo… ehm, trato de mejorar en esto de los prólogos de mis historias XD pero aún no lo consigo; a veces suelo poner el tiempo de espera aproximado para el próximo capítulo, pero por el momento, sigo escribiéndolo. Espero puedan comprenderme XD._

 _También me gustaría que si les gusta lo que ven, comenten y me sigan en el trayecto del fic; aclaro que espero que este fic sea corto, pero conmigo nunca se sabe XD._

 _Y como había dicho, este fic es dedicado a HeavenlyEve, así que si quieren dedicarle algunas palabras por su ingenio, les invito a hacerlo. HeavenlyEve, espero que te guste el fic y gracias por la gran idea. (Un poco tarde ― temprano XD― pero…) ¡Feliz cumpleaños! XD_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _ **JA NE! ;)**_


	2. I - Cámara y Foto

**•**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO**

 **I**

 _Cámara y Foto_

―¡KAMIYA!

Kamiya Kaoru se levantó de sobresalto de su escritorio y miró la entrada a su oficina. Parado ahí se encontraba Kawa Ken. El gordo y fastidioso jefe, líder y amo supremo del _Kyoto Times_ , el líder ridículo que Kaoru no le deseaba a nadie, ese que usaba esa estúpida corbata roja con esa espantosa camisa color hueso. Si se observaba bien, en el pecho derecho aún podía notar una mancha roja circular, seguramente de algún refresco o vino que no supo beber bien y terminó derramando sobre esa camisa de por sí horrible sin ninguna mancha. O quizá estaba demasiado concentrado en la ebriedad o en alguna mujer para notar a dónde empezaba su mano y dónde la botella o copa cuando ocurrió su _colorida condecoración_.

―¿ESTÁ SORDA? ¿O ES QUE ACASO YA PUEDO HABLAR _PÁRSEL*_? ―exclamó de nuevo y con la cara roja por el esfuerzo―, ¡necesito las fotografías para ya! ¡Ahora mismo en mi oficina, Kamiya! ¡Muévase, no le pago por dormir!

Dando un suspiro y echándose de nuevo sobre la raída silla con rueditas, Kaoru se masajeó la cara con la mano derecha y bostezó. Poco después levantó el teléfono y marcó un número interno.

―Genzai-san, ¿ya están listas las fotografías que le pedí? ―preguntó moviendo el mouse (quitando la imagen primaveral que tenía como protector de pantalla) y viendo la pantalla de su ordenador con la nota periodística de la semana pasada.

Battōsai _ataca de nuevo:_

 _En esta ocasión, la palabra "Avaricia" fue escrita en el torso de este hombre, lo único que quedó adherido al cuerpo fue el cuello y la mitad de su cabeza. La víctima se encontró enfrente de una tienda de mascotas, al principio la policía dedujo que tal vez podría ser el dueño de dicha tienda pero según los comerciantes de la zona, el dueño de la tienda es un anciano que salió de vacaciones apenas hace dos días y no tiene familia._

 _¿Será éste acaso un lugar escogido al azar?_

 _¿Quién es esta víctima anónima?_

" _No hay pistas fáciles que puedan ayudarnos a atrapar al asesino" declaró el detective Hajime Saitō, "este hombre ataca en un patrón confuso y sabe borrar sus huellas. No sabemos lo que busca. Pero lo atraparemos"._

 _Ahora la población de Kyoto aguarda ansiosamente un resultado positivo esta vez por parte de la policía._

Es verdad, se quedó dormida leyendo ese aburrido informe donde exponían al fiero y desconocido asesino que hacía desaparecer a _gente común_ y dejaba ciertas notas exponiéndolas junto al cadáver, donde (según la prensa) explicaba muy brevemente el motivo de sus asesinatos o simplemente trataba de meter más leña al fuego para aumentar el rating del periódico.

«Pero nadie jamás ha visto antes su rostro» pensó Kaoru muy seria viendo la fotografía no censurada del treceavo cadáver que apareció sin brazos, piernas y cabeza.

Bueno, a este le había dejado la boca y la nariz… lo demás estaba en quién sabe dónde.

― _Kamiya, Kamiya… ¡Kamiya!_

El articular por poco se le resbaló de las manos; pero gracias a su _destreza_ no ocurrió nada que pudiese gastarle su salario.

―Ah… Sí, perdona Genzai-san, ¿qué me decías?

― _Ya tengo las fotos, y ya le he pedido a Makoto-kun que te las llevara_.

Oh no…

―Sí, muchas gracias Genzai-san ―dijo antes de colgar y acariciarse los ojos con pesadez. «No él» pensó con los dientes apretados.

Hashi Makoto era un chico 3 años menor que ella; la trataba siempre con respeto y siempre era muy sencillo manipularlo para que corriese en su lugar por todo el edificio en busca de documentos importantes, fotografías (como este caso) e incluso papel higiénico.

Pero él era… bueno, Makoto era… era tan cansado.

―¡Kamiya-sama! Genzai-sama me pidió que le trajese esto. ―Delgado, ojos pequeños, estatura mediana y con un traje vino y cortaba amarilla; Makoto no destacaría por su físico o su personalidad, pero en su modo de vestir era incomparable. Nadie podría usar ese estilo tan horrible con normalidad, de eso Kaoru estaba segura.

Makoto le entregó un sobre amarillo con sus temblorosas manos. Uno de los motivos por los cuales Kaoru se había mantenido alejada de él cuando Makoto tenía entre sus manos un vaso de café caliente.

―Gracias, Makoto-san ―dijo recibiendo ese estúpido sobre con esas estúpidas fotos.

―¡Puede llamarme por mi nombre sin problemas, Kamiya-sama! ―gritó con la cara completamente roja; su piel era demasiado pálida y se le notaban varias pecas sobre su rostro. Kaoru recordó que cuando lo conoció aquel distintivo le pareció tierno, sin embargo el resto de _Makoto_ era insoportable aún para ella―. ¡Oh Kami! ¡Kamiya-sama, no lleva abotonado el botón del cuello! ¡Debe abotonarlo!

Maldita sea, ya empezó.

―Makoto-san, no es…

―¡Y su cabello, Kamiya-sama! ―apuntó exageradamente con el dedo su cabeza.

¿Ahora qué? Tenía una coleta alta y su fleco bien acomodadas, tenía una cinta azul que afianzaba un poco más el agarre pero que hacía un poco menos seria su presentación, aunque aún todo eso, ¿qué tenía de malo su cabello?

―¿Qué se supone que tiene de malo? ―preguntó pronosticando una estupidez al puro estilo de Makoto.

―No debería cubrirle la cara, eso no es bueno para tu presentación ni para tu piel, anda, yo le ayudo a acomodarlo bien ―se empezó a acercar con las manos hacia enfrente; Kaoru se levantó y tomó las muñecas del chico guiándolo en esa posición hacia la salida―. ¡No! ¡Kamiya-sama, pero su…!

―No quiero que le hagas nada a mi cabello, entiende; no tengo tiempo para eso, debo ir a entregar esto al jefe ―malditas fotografías―, sal, anda… vete, ahora.

―¡Pe-pero Kamiya-sama n-no puedo de-dejar que su pre-presentación esté…!

―No es tu problema ―lo sacó empujándolo con cuidado de no hacerle caer y poco después salió (cerrando la puerta de ese cuarto de escobas a la que tenía que llamar oficina, para que ese entrometido no se le ocurriese meterse) con el sobre amarillo en manos―, ahora vete. ¿Sabes? Creo que Misaki-san se ha puesto un suéter verde limón con un pantalón morado.

La cara de Makoto fue todo un chiste; salió corriendo dándole las gracias a Kaoru por haberle avisado.

―Dios ―suspiró yendo hasta donde su obeso jefe.

Sus zapatos de tacón de 5cm causaban gracia entre sus altas y delgaduchas compañeras de minifaldas y tacones de 15cm o más. Sin embargo su traje negro, de saco y pantalón no eran problema, la camisa blanca tampoco y… quisiera decir lo mismo de su nombre.

 _Kamiya Kaoru_. La estrella pop del momento.

Kamiya Kaoru la fotógrafa del _Kyoto Times_ y Kamiya Kaoru de la canción número uno de Japón _Amor sin Barreras_ , eran distintas hasta la médula; porque mientras la cantante poseía el cabello teñido de amarillo y los ojos pequeños y oscuros como toda japonesa, la fotógrafa tenía el cabello oscuro azulado y ojos (más) grandes y azules.

 _»Niña, tienes mucha agua_ ―le decían algunos viejos y mujeres de entre sus conocidos.

Pero la verdad era que eso a Kaoru no me molestaba, de hecho, le encantaba saber que era uno de los pocos japoneses en el país que poseía un distintivo tan hermoso. Porque así eran sus ojos: hermosos, y no había nadie que le hubiese dicho lo contrario, ni siquiera Makoto.

 _»Ahora una sonrisa para la cámara._ ―Kaoru se estremeció.

Realmente odiaba tener ese tipo de recuerdos en forma de sueños, los sentimientos dejados atrás parecían regresar con eso y cobrarse la factura por ser olvidados por mucho tiempo. El precio por olvidar era algo, y eso era algo que dentro de su cabeza, no dejaba de ser una verdad.

Finalmente Kaoru llegó a la oficina de su jefe, tocó la puerta que decía con _kanjis*:_ "JEFE" y escuchó al idiota que le daba sus cheques semanales decirle que podía pasar. Estaba sentado sobre su grande y cómoda silla con rueditas y atrás de ese escritorio de madera, hablando por el teléfono.

―¡Ya te dije que no quiero montajes! ―exclamó de pronto, pero como Kaoru siempre lo escuchaba gritar eso no le sorprendió―. ¡El _Kyoto Times_ no imprime falsedades!

Dio un golpe con el puño a su escritorio. Un vasito lleno de lápices y plumas dio un brinco.

―Escúchame bien, incompetente: quiero una foto real de _Battōsai_ , ¡el verdadero _Battōsai_ en la escena del crimen! ¡Lleno de sangre y con la maldita arma! ¡Y si es necesario sangrar por una fotografía así será mejor que te lo pienses bien antes de no tomar la foto y salir corriendo! ¿Me has entendido? ―gritó de nuevo―. Si no me traes una foto de ese asesino con las manos en la masa para mañana en la tarde, no te molestes en regresar ―y azotó el articular dando por finalizada la llamada.

Kawa Ken la miró con el ceño fruncido sobre una cara arrugada. Y ese peluquín sólo lo hacía ver horrorosamente gracioso. Pero ese gesto furioso le decía a Kaoru que reírse ahora de él sería un grave error.

―¿Y bien, Kamiya? ―preguntó Kawa apretando los dientes―. ¿Las tienes?

―Sí, aquí las tiene ―le extendió el sobre y el hombre revisó las fotos; las pasó de una en una y tomó de nuevo el articular―. Hey, Kiyoshi… sí ya están las fotografías… entonces ya está todo listo para la imprenta de mañana, bien… ¿ACASO TE PESAN LAS PIERNAS? ¡Sólo manda para acá a cualquier pelele e imprime el periódico de mañana, inútil! ―y colgó, después miró a Kaoru ceñudo―. ¿Qué haces que no te vas a trabajar?

Kaoru hizo una pequeña reverencia y miró a su jefe de reojo antes de irse; aunque en el fondo deseaba darle un puñetazo en la cara a Kawa Ken. Kaoru soltó una pequeña trompetilla mientras abría la puerta de su _armario de escobas_ y se adentraba; sólo con una lámpara como iluminación aparte de su anticuado ordenador.

Cerró la puerta y al sentarse tomó un pequeño bote de aromatizante de lavanda en aerosol para echar un poco sobre su oscura cueva. Ni eso fue suficiente para calmar su fastidiado humor.

Se recargó sobre su silla, pensando nuevamente en su vida, pero entonces su celular adentro de su bolso en el suelo a un lado de la silla, comenzó a sonar. Tardó un poco ya que dentro de su bolso había envolturas de cacahuates y dulces, junto a tarjetas de suscripción a tiendas de ropa y muchos conjuntos de llaves.

―¿Sí? ―habló Kaoru desganada.

― _Kaoru, soy yo, Tae_.

―Ah, eres tú…

― _Sí, soy yo._

Kaoru se dio cuenta del tono despectivo que había usado y se reincorporó.

―Oh _Kami*_ , discúlpame, Tae. Pero no estoy teniendo un buen día.

― _Es una pena, lamento importunarte ahora y más para esto, pero… bueno, llegó una carta para ti hoy._

―Tae, sabes que si hay cartas para mí son de Megumi. No entiendo el motivo de la llamada ―dijo encendiendo su ordenador para poder abrir los archivos con las noticias relacionadas a _Battōsai_.

― _No, no lo has entendido. Esta carta no viene de Aizu._

―¿Entonces? ―abrió algunos imágenes relacionadas con los casos y se dispuso a analizarlos mientras esperaba un mensaje acerca de algún un nuevo trabajo en el que su cámara y ella pudiesen meter mano.

― _El sello es de Tokio._

Su mano resbaló del ratón mientras que el corazón de Kaoru empezaba a latir irregularmente. Entonces _Battōsai_ se esfumó de su cabeza.

― _Me pediste que te avisara cuando algo como esto sucediese, ¿no?_ ―Kaoru no respondió―. _Lamento mucho hacer de tu día menos agradable… pero…_

―No te preocupes, Tae ―dio un suspiro―; la veré cuando llegue a casa. Gracias por el aviso.

― _Kaoru…_ ―pero la chica cortó la llamada antes de que Tae terminase con lo que tuviese que decir.

Realmente no deseaba tomar esa carta, mucho menos leerla; después de todo Kaoru sabía lo que contenía. Algún tipo de tontería relacionada con su familia en Tokio, o más bien, de su madre.

Algo como _"a nosotros nos va definitivamente muy bien, hija mía, ¿cómo estás tú?"_ , Kaoru respondía _"muy bien mamá, me alegra que tú también estés bien"_ y fin de la conversación de todos los años; y como todos los años Kaoru esperaba ansiosa que las cartas de su madre jamás llegasen al apartamento que compartía con Tae.

Pero como todos los años, su madre hacía ese sueño pedazos mandándole postales y/o cartas a su buzón desde que se enteró del paradero de su hija _desaparecida_ hasta hace 10 años; después del drama hecho cuando su hija decidió emanciparse sin decirle nada.

Y Kaoru retomaba una y otra vez la idea de marcharse a Inglaterra cuando pudiese tener algo seguro allá. Como por ejemplo, convencer finalmente a Tae de ir visitar a su hermana gemela allá y quizá quedarse de por vida bebiendo té extranjero y comida extranjera. Un pequeño precio a pagar por desaparecer de la agenda telefónica de su madre… y su nueva familia.

―Y quizá tal vez ya me hubiese casado ―murmuró Kaoru frunciendo sus labios. Tener un esposo inglés no le hacía mucha ilusión pero conocía bien las costumbres de su tierra natal como para saber que un novio japonés no dudaría en obedecer a su madre y llevarla a ella a Tokio por mandato de la suegra.

¿Pero por qué se quejaba de algo que no había tenido? Porque para su desgracia, a sus 26 años y no tenía siquiera un solo pretendiente…

―¡Kamiya-sama! ¿Ya se encuentra ahí? ―tocó Makoto desde afuera.

No, ese idiota no contaba. Ese estaba loco.

―¡Kamiya-sama!

Kaoru tomó sus audífonos y abrió su lista de reproducción musical. Después de enterarse de la llegada de la carta de su madre, Kaoru no necesitaba ocuparse de más personas impertinentes.

…

A las 7 de la tarde, Kaoru regresó a casa arrastrando los pies sin la menor intención de tomar el sobre con la carta de su madre, por lo que llegó nada más con el objetivo de cenar y dormir un poco. Abrió la puerta con las llaves y se adentró a la pequeña y modesta sala del apartamento; la cual no estaba sola porque Tae y Misao estaban sentadas bebiendo café.

―Kaoru, bienvenida.

―Hola, Kaoru.

―Misao, hola ―dijo Kaoru―, no te ofendas pero… ¿qué haces aquí?

Misao rio modestamente.

―¿Acaso te molesta mi visita? ―Kaoru negó con la cabeza asegurando la puerta del apartamento con la cadena y el seguro.

―No, no es eso ―respondió―, es sólo que me siento un poco mal, mi día no fue muy bueno.

―Eso es una pena ―dijo Misao levantándose; usando un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y una chaqueta café, casi no parecía la agente en cubierto _Makimachi Misao_ al servicio de la policía élite de Japón―. Ya he terminado el rodaje en Hokkaidō y ese director de pacotilla fue encerrado.

Kaoru sonrió.

―Me enteré. Buen trabajo.

―Es cierto ―Misao se dio una palmada en la frente―, trabajas en el periódico.

―Sólo tomo y edito las fotos ―dijo Kaoru modesta, esa era la verdad, su campo no llevaba más allá de la fotografía y una aspiración a ser algún día una fotógrafa que pueda ser enviada a diversas partes del mundo para mandar a hogares y oficinas, imágenes esplendorosas de la naturaleza.

Kaoru se había dado cuenta de la noticia de Hokkaidō cuando lo escuchó de su colega fotógrafo enviado allá para cubrir la noticia; éste incluso le trajo un llavero de allá contándole todo el chiste, y por las condiciones en las que el director de cine fue capturado por traficar con drogas le gritó silenciosamente a Kaoru quién fue había sido la heroína de la historia.

¿Y qué hacía ella? Fotografiar el nuevo parque inaugurado para mayores de edad, y todo lo que ese evento llevo consigo.

―¿Aún quieres seguir siendo fotógrafa? ―preguntó Misao viendo el gesto desanimado de Kaoru.

―Sí. No me va tan mal.

―Ya veo. ¿Y qué tal ese jefe tuyo? ¿Aún te empeñas en que no le haga una visita? Podría convencer a Aoshi-sama de que busquemos en su historial, con lo pesado que es yo diría que oculta algo _ilegal_ ―ambas rieron mientras Tae se disculpaba para traer té.

La visita de Misao fue amena y tranquila, la muchacha llevó consigo una bolsa de regalo que le entregó a Kaoru.

―¿Para mí? ―Misao asintió emocionada pidiéndole abrirlo―. Cielos, es pesado.

―¡Ábrelo, ábrelo! Es de mí para ti, espero te guste ―chilló Misao viendo cómo Kaoru abría la bolsa y sacaba su contenido.

― _Kami_ , Misao… ―musitó Tae sorprendida.

Kaoru sostenía en alto una cámara pesada y oscura, con un lente enorme y una correa para que el fotógrafo pudiese colgársela en el cuello (con mucha gracia, Kaoru pensó que se rompería la nuca si se atrevía a ponérsela así). No tenía marca registrada, pero al encenderla pudo notar que la resolución de ésta era superior a su antigua cámara.

―Pero, ¿de dónde es? ―preguntó Kaoru moviéndola en diversos ángulos. Misao alzó los hombros.

―Le pedí a Aoshi-sama que me ayudase a encontrar una cámara que no haya sido comercializada aún ―sonrió pícara―, tiene muchos contactos por ahí y me dijo que no habría problema; quise tenerla para tu cumpleaños de hace dos años pero fue un poco difícil. ¡Ahora aquí está!

Negando con la cabeza y una inocultable sonrisa, Kaoru dejó la cámara con cuidado en la mesita de té y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Misao.

―Misao… no tenías por qué darme algo tan valioso, no sé cómo podría pagártelo. ―Misao la apretó un poco.

―Es un regalo, así que no me debes nada ―le dijo con sencillez―. Además, somos amigas desde hace diez años y me pareció adecuado obsequiarte algo como esto.

―Es demasiado. Creo que un gracias no será suficiente ―Kaoru se separó y se sentó para volver a tomar la cámara entre sus manos y seguirla analizando embelesada. Olía a nuevo y no tenía mancha o raspón alguno. Color negro azabache y recién sacado de una caja.

―Si lo pones así, sólo prométeme una fotografía asombrosa y con eso estamos a mano ―dijo riendo, sosteniéndose la panza y siendo secundada por Tae que entendió el chiste.

Kaoru por otro lado pensó que eso haría. Para alivianar las cosas, Tae invitó a las chicas a ver una película de terror, y a Misao dormir ahí esa noche; Kaoru fue a su habitación para dejar la cámara y al entrar a su cuarto, vio en el buró un sobre blanco que ponía encima un sello de Tokio.

Con frialdad tomó el sobre y lo arrugó para después meterlo en el cesto de la basura al lado de la cama y el buró con la modesta lámpara.

Después se encontró a Misao y Tae en la sala peleando por qué película verían esa noche, Tae no quería una muy sangrienta y Misao no deseaba una película con un final feliz. Kaoru sonrió; ella no necesitaba más familia que la que tenía ahora, pondría las manos en el fuego por ambas, y por Megumi (que ahora se encontraba en Aizu) porque ese trío de locas había sido su apoyo en los últimos 10 años, como nunca lo fue su madre al morir su padre.

Pensando en eso se sentó nada más para mirar cómo Misao ganaba la pelea y vieron _Masacre en Texas_.

…

― _Mamá… ¿por qué tantas fotos?_

― _Mamá… ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?_

― _Mamá… ¿recuerdas a papá?_

…

Kaoru despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente sobre el sillón, apoyada en el hombro de Tae (ésta estaba sobre el hombro de Misao) y con cuidado de no despertar a ninguna chica se levantó sólo para hacer sus necesidades en el baño; cuando terminó se lavó las manos, la boca y la cara antes de ir a su habitación y sentarse un rato en su cama.

Suspiró sabiendo lo que debía hacer a continuación:

Del bote de basura sacó el sobre, lo desdobló y finalmente lo abrió, sacando la carta… y una fotografía. Sin verla bien porque no había encendido la luz y afuera podía verse que aún era de madrugada, dejó la foto sobre la cama bocabajo; Kaoru respiró profundo prendiendo la tenue luz de su lámpara de noche para leer.

 _Para: Mi querida hija, Kaoru._

 _Querida, soy tu madre._

 _No entiendo el por qué te has mantenido alejada de nosotros, aquí en Tokio estamos muy preocupados por ti. Esta navidad esperamos verte. Tu padre está angustiado, cree que nos odias, y temo que tenga razón._

 _Sé que nuestro pasado no es el más feliz, pero él ha cambiado y lo ha demostrado regresando a trabajar (eso ya te lo había dicho hace un año), ha sido ascendido y gana mucho dinero; hemos comprado una casa propia. Me encantaría que la vieses. Tenemos un cuarto para huéspedes._

 _Aún no me he deshecho de tus cosas, las tengo aguardadas en cajas para cuando desees ir por ellas. Están en el sótano (nuevo)._

 _Pero por muy raro que te parezca, no te he escrito esta carta para hablarte sólo de nuestra nueva casa (porque esta casa, también es tu casa)._

 _Sino para pedirte un favor._

 _Mira la foto y llámame. Aún no cambiamos nuestro número telefónico._

 _Con amor: Mamá._

Kaoru frunció el ceño. Así que su querida madre no entendía el por qué se quiso mantener alejada de la gran _familia feliz_ , esperaba que el psicólogo haya recibido un buen pago porque hacer un gran trabajo con su madre.

Ese hombre no era su padre, sólo había tenido uno y se llamó _Kamiya Kojiro_ ; nadie más sería llamado _padre_ por ella. Y aquello de que _él había cambiado_ , si su madre se hubiese presentado a su apartamento y en su cara le hubiese dicho eso, Kaoru se habría reído descaradamente; porque no lo creía ni por un segundo.

Quizá su madre estuviese lavada del cerebro, pero Kaoru lo tenía intacto y prefería mantenerlo así.

Y… la foto.

Dejó la carta en el buró y tomó la foto que había hecho a un lado, la notó extraña, era muy oscura no veía mucho…

―Kaoru, ¿estás aquí? ―Tae entró a la habitación y encendió la luz de ésta cegando a Kaoru por un segundo―. Aquí estás… ¿qué es eso?

―Oh Dios… ―la fotografía no estaba mal, y de hecho, al reverso tenía un escrito en caligrafía de primera con kanjis envidiables:

" _Saluda a tu nuevo hermanito. Sólo faltan 5 meses."_

¿Es que acaso jamás llegaría para ella una carta explosiva? Eso sería mucho menos fatal para su estado mental actual.

― **Fin de Capítulo―**

* * *

 _Definiciones:_

1.- **Pársel:** [Proveniente de la saga de libros HARRY POTTER] La lengua pársel es la lengua de las serpientes. De sonidos semejantes a suaves silbidos y susurros.

2.- **Kanji:** En este caso, símbolos japoneses para expresar conceptos en escritura en Japón.

3.- **Kami:** "Dios" en japonés.

* * *

 _¡Uf! Trato de ir lo más rápido y breve que puedo; con mucha precisión y "disciplina" jaja, he podido actualizar a tiempo. Tengo todo en mi cabeza pero mis deditos no pueden escribir tan rápido (aún), ahora procederé a darles un descanso._

 _¡Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron en el PRÓLOGO!_

 _ **kleinegirl87:**_ _Jejejeje no suelo escribir lemon, pero sí lo he hecho, espero poder darte lo que quieres XDDDD pero como dije: no prometo nada. XDDD gracias por comentar._

 _ **Pola de Himura:**_ _Gracias por no juzgar mi corto y soso prólogo; como dije trato de mejorar en eso para hacer de mis historias más atractivas y como realmente quiero que sean vistas. Es un alivio saber que no estoy haciéndolo nada mal. XDDD ¡Gracias por comentar!_

 _ **HeavenlyEve:**_ _¡No querida! Como ya te había comentado, muchas gracias a ti por haberme atrapado. Sé que no estamos en_ temporada _para dar obsequios, pero me alegra que lo hayas aceptado con gusto. Es un honor estar escribiendo esto, gracias por tu apoyo._

 _ **rogue85:**_ _Jejeje sí, cuando se tratan recuerdos o algunas otras líneas temporales es algo que a mí no me sale como quisiera XDDD perdona si te he mareado (¡acepto toda responsabilidad!) y procuraré mejorar en ello, muchas gracias por tu comentario y gracias aún más por tu aceptación._

 _¡Y con esto termino por hoy! Como dije, posiblemente use OoC (algo que no hago muy a menudo). Si les gustó, por favor comenten y no olviden que estoy en la campaña:_

 _ **"Con voz y voto"**_

 _ **Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.**_

 _Derechos registrados al "Foro ¡Siéntate!" y a sus fieras piratas._

 _No es ambición, es una simple campaña para aquellas que deseamos saber qué exactamente gusta de nuestros fics. No es que no nos guste ser agregadas a favoritos, pero una pequeña presentación antes nunca estará de más. :)_

 _Ahora sí me despido._

 _ **JA NE! ;)**_


	3. II - La Bestia Encadenada

**•**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO**

 **II**

 _La Bestia Encadenada_

― _Ahora escúchame, Battōsai, él es tu siguiente objetivo. No le falles a_ Shishou* _―Akira Kiyosato, un adulto joven de cabello negro, corto y amarrado en una coleta, le entregó a un jovencito pelirrojo que mantenía su mirada oculta tras un fleco rojizo un sobre amarillo que éste recibió estoicamente._

 _Ambos vestidos de negro, Akira usaba una chaqueta de cuero y el pelirrojo una gabardina que rozaba con el suelo._

― _Bien ―se limitó a decir con una voz seria y vacía, antes de retirarse dejando a Akira con una mirada fría._

― _Sólo un año, sólo te falta un año más ―susurró sabiendo que el pelirrojo lo escucharía._

…

 _Himura Battōsai era un asesino un tanto curioso._

 _Su patrón a seguir para trabajar era básico pero siempre funcionaba: a diferencia de los demás seres que se dedicaban al empleo del asesinato, Battōsai no tenía la necesidad de investigar a sus objetivos. Ya había gente predispuesta para eso en la mansión._

 _Ellos le ponían en un sobre amarillo las características de su misión: su objetivo, el sitio en el que deberá matarlo y el lugar en dónde deberá dejar el cadáver._

 _Y como muchos en todo el mundo, y más en el país donde ellos operaban (Japón) podrían imaginarse o ya dar por hecho era que el patrón de un asesino como él era el de atacar a la gente (hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños por igual) que seguramente estaba involucrada de cierto modo con los_ Yakuzas* _. Sin embargo no podría estar más lejos de la realidad._

 _Por increíble que pareciera, la historia de estos asesinatos estaba ligada a un empleo tan viejo como el mundo mismo._

 _Nadie podría imaginar jamás, que ese famoso asesino que todos morirán por encontrar en Kyoto, en un futuro no tan lejano, era en realidad, una criatura a la que se sólo se le podría llamar:_ Sombra de Sangre _._

 _Battōsai negó con la cabeza._

 _Alejando esas palabras de su cabeza (y la definición de ellas también), Battōsai caminó hacia abajo por unas escaleras en forma de caracol hasta encontrarse de nuevo con el piso de piedra donde halló a una mujer anciana al fondo del cuarto frío, sentada sobre sus piernas, encorvada y en medio de una habitación tan oscura y tenebrosa como el sótano de un carnicero demente; Battōsai estrujó un poco más el sobre. Como siempre, ese apestoso lugar olía a muerto y la mujer lucía como una gárgola de piedra ahí sentada sin hacer movimiento alguno._

― _Urio-dono ―dijo Battōsai a la mujer de larga cabellera canosa; arrugas por todo el cuerpo y tan pequeña como un niño de 5 años. Urio alzó la cabeza, pero en sus ojos oscuros apenas pudo divisar un poco de vida._

― _¿Cuánto te falta? ―dijo Urio con la voz ronca pero aun así quieta y mansa._

― _Un año._

― _Ya veo, entonces terminemos ya con esto._

 _Ella alzó los brazos, y levantando las grandes mangas del kimono rojo, Urio musitó un verso que Battōsai podría recitar de memoria, pero jamás sabría lo que diría. El idioma utilizado era antiguo y muy difícil de aprender, o al menos de hablar con la fluidez con la que lo hacía la anciana. Y para cuando terminó, un chispazo de luz cegó a Battōsai._

 _Para cuando él abrió los ojos, se encontró arriba de un edificio en medio de Kyoto. El viento nocturno golpeó su rostro y Battōsai vio el momento; abrió el sobre con la ayuda de la luz de la luna menguante leyó su escaso contenido. Una fotografía y unas pequeñas líneas de información._

 _Y antes de que cualquier persona en los otros edificios pudiese verlo, Battōsai se marchó con el sobre en manos por la puerta de las escaleras. Debía darse prisa._

 _Su objetivo estaba abajo en una fiesta de gala, canoso pero no lucía tan acabado como los demás ancianos de su alrededor; reía y charlaba con algunas personas y no fue hasta que Battōsai entrecerró los ojos sobre su presa, que el hombre se giró para verlo un tanto trastornado._

 _El juego acababa de empezar._

 _El hombre se disculpó con la gente que lo rodeaba y se hizo paso entre las personas; Battōsai lo siguió de forma cautelosa._

 _El pelirrojo pensó que su objetivo llamaría a seguridad diciéndoles que llamasen a la policía (como usualmente hacían, pero ya no funcionaba como antes). Pero una vez de eso, les habló con normalidad, uno de los hombres, uno larga cabellera negra y ojos llenos de ese sentimiento que Battōsai conocía como a un hermano (odio) pudieron ubicar al pelirrojo en la parte de arriba al lado de unas grandes y lujosas escaleras._

 _La música clásica no fue suficiente para evitar que Battōsai calmase sus ansias de matar a su objetivo y terminar con aquel asunto de una buena vez._

 _Sin embargo todo aquello que comenzaba a sentir dentro de su pecho (emociones que siempre debía mantener encerradas) no debía ser un impedimento para cazar a su objetivo; el cual se marchó dándoles la mano a ambos hombres sin ninguno de ellos a sus espaldas._

 _Fue condenadamente fácil acecharlo hasta un vacío callejón un tanto lejos del edificio donde se organizaba la animada fiesta._

―Ketsueki Shadō*, Blood Shadow*, Xuè Yǐng*, Sanguinem Umbra*, _y de muchas otras formas suelen llamarlos… a cada uno de ustedes ―dijo el hombre dándole la espalda a Battōsai, de frente a una pared y mirando el cielo, más precisamente la luna llena ubicada en las alturas―. Estoy completamente seguro que hay muchos más como tú inundando la tierra con su pestilencia; eso no está bien._

 _Battōsai, vestido como un samurái de la vieja escuela, con un hakama blanco raído y deshecho de los pies, un yukata blanca y un haori azul marino, todo llevado de forma completamente tradicional; tomó una de las 2 katanas que llevaba sujetas de lado a lado en el hakama y la desenvainó lentamente._

― _¿Cuál es tu nombre, Sombra? ―le preguntó girándose lentamente para verlo a los ojos. El hombre ya no tenía un par de ojos_ humanos _, ahora estaban inyectados en negro absoluto―. ¿Será…_ Battōsai _? ―y empezó a reír poco a poco sin dejar su postura de caballero._

 _No debía mostrarse sorprendido, ninguna Sombra además de él poseía el cabello rojo como el suyo, así que viéndolo bien no era difícil saber su identidad._

― _Eso no es algo que vaya a tener que importarte en un futuro ―le dijo como última palabra antes de abalanzare sobre el hombre, que sonriendo, aceptó ser partido a la mitad, literalmente._

 _La katana llena de sangre fue limpiada con el haori, el asesino envainó de nuevo su arma y tomó del interior de su yukata el sobre doblado en dos. Lo desenvolvió y sacó la hoja blanca donde ponía la información de su objetivo; Battōsai tomó con dos de sus dedos un poco de la sangre que manchaba el suelo y escribió sobre el papel:_

"Está hecho".

 _El papel y el sobre se desvanecieron con un vapor negro y el cuerpo sobre el suelo también fue rodeado con el mismo humo; antes lo que fue un hombre partido a la mitad, ahora eran partes de huesos y carne putrefacta. Amoratada y sangrante. Verdaderamente repugnante._

 _Battōsai se dio la vuelta y se marchó confiado en que todo se había acabado._

 _Sin embargo, parecía que Battōsai no aprendía que el destino estaba empeñado en no dejarlo dormir en paz._

 _A la mañana siguiente, Sagara Sanosuke, un impetuoso pero noble guerrero, un poco más joven que Battōsai, y el único que podía hablar con él, llegó alarmado con un periódico de Kyoto en manos y le dijo a Battōsai la peor de las noticias:_

 _¿Cómo diablos es que había sido dejada una nota con su nombre en ella en una 'escena del crimen'?_

 _Sagara le leyó lo que ponía el periódico ya que Battōsai no podía hacerlo:_

"Esta mañana, la policía fue informada por un peatón que corría por las calles de Kyoto, sobre un cuerpo que halló en un callejón sin salida. Destazado en su totalidad y en grave estado de descomposición.

Quizá como en la era antigua, alguien hace _justicia_ por su propia mano.

'Los impuros deben morir' decía la nota sobre el nombre 'Himura Battōsai'. La policía ahora mismo está trabajando en encontrar al hombre que ha hecho esto bajo ese nombre que más bien parece ser un seudónimo.

Por otro lado nada se sabe de los restos de carne humana que fueron hallados esta mañana, como se dijo antes: en un alto estado de descomposición, por lo que no es sencillo para el cuerpo forense policiaco averiguar la identidad de esta víctima anónima, lo que sí se sabe es que hay un peligroso asesino suelto; les pedimos a la ciudadanía que se mantengan alerta y no caminen solos por las noches.

Y ante cualquier sospecha, por favor llamen a las autoridades competentes. Les estaremos informando sobre este nuevo caso, aún sin resolver".

 _¿Qué? ¿Acaso el cuerpo no había desaparecido? Se supone que el cuerpo poseído se tendría que desvanecer al primer toque del sol… sol…_

 _Oh mierda…_

 _El corazón de Battōsai empezó a latir más fuerte y el aire abandonó sus pulmones._

 _¡Maldito bastardo!_

 _¡El callejón!_

 _Por eso ese sujeto no se resistió; porque el cuerpo no iba a ser descubierto por la luz en un callejón con las paredes tan altas. El cuerpo no desaparecería hasta más de medio día, y eso con suerte, por eso fue muy fácil que un peatón cualquiera lo encontrase._

 _¿Pero de dónde habría venido la nota?_

 _Battōsai no era estúpido, y hacer cuentas con los dedos no era más difícil que saber la respuesta obvia:_

Los guardias.

 _Seguro que todo había sido una especie de trampa. Y él como un idiota había caído. Ahora todo Kyoto buscaba a un_ Himura Battōsai _._

 _Lo más raro fue que aun pasando días después de la nota de ese periódico, a la cual no tardaron de seguirle otras más donde ocurría lo mismo sólo que esta vez el verdadero_ Battōsai _no tenía nada que ver: Notas en cuerpos desmembrados con su firma;_ Shishou _nunca lo mandó a llamar._

 _Pero tampoco volvió a tener una misión fuera de la mansión desde entonces._

…

Ya hace algunas semanas desde que salió al mundo exterior a trabajar; por un favor que le pidió a Sanosuke, Battōsai había estado tratando de leer el periódico del _Kyoto Times_ donde no se cansaban de publicar una y otra vez un cadáver con _el sello de Battōsai_ en él; el de hace una semana fue el de un hombre destazado.

Otro pobre infeliz que pasaba por el infortunio de ser seleccionado para ser parte de una trampa.

 _»Buen trabajo, Battōsai_ ―recordó a Akira decirle una vez que el pelirrojo regresó de su primera misión; de eso ya hace muchos años― _, ¿testigos?_

Y por primera y última vez en su vida, Battōsai vaciló un poco pero finalmente contestó con seguridad:

 _»No_ ―y se marchó de la vista del hombre que le miró extrañado, sin embargo desde que llegó a la mansión acompañado de _Shishou_ , Battōsai era raro en la mayoría de las veces por lo que el hombre lo dejó en paz.

Pasarían más de 150 años hasta que todos los inquilinos de la mansión (nuevos y viejos) pudiesen entender que así era ese pelirrojo tan raro. Más complicado que una mujer. Y también lo dejaran solo.

Himura Battōsai no era un sujeto muy ordinario; no era un hombre moderno, de esos que conducían todos los días en su coche de años de antigüedad y de los que siempre se levantaban temprano para ir a un aburrido trabajo donde debían pasar todo el día en la búsqueda del dinero necesario para vivir (y si era el caso, alimentar a la familia).

Hombres y mujeres por igual, en trabajos que a veces odiaban, siempre en guerra con el tiempo y el dinero.

Battōsai no se preocupaba por eso en ningún sentido. Él tenía un trabajo que le dejaba no sólo bienes económicos, sino también uno que le daba el tiempo que deseaba para encerrarse en sus pensamientos.

Vivir en el pasado donde pertenecía…

―¡Hey, Battōsai! ―y recordarse diariamente a regañadientes que no debía desgarrar las gargantas que el _Shishou_ prefería mantener intactas, por el momento.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―preguntó a su inoportuno _colega_. Y es que I'izuka era una verdadera peste.

Si no por nada Akira apretaba fuertemente los puños cuando se encontraba con el hombre del bigote oscuro sobre una cara desgastada. Ellos Akira e I'izuka tenían una larga historia en la que Battōsai (para mal) también estaba incluido.

De hecho, cada vez que Battōsai miraba a I'izuka sentía como si deseara convertirse en un enorme dragón y derretirlo a base de lava. Como si no tuviese el suficiente peso encima, ahora tener que soportarlo todos los días era una carga que a veces sentía que ya no podría aguantar por más tiempo.

― _Shishou_ quiere que vayas ―le sonrió socarronamente―. Estás en graves problemas.

Battōsai cerró fuertemente los puños.

«No me digas» pensó furioso, «infeliz».

Y lo peor de todo es que era precisamente ese bastardo quien le daba esa noticia. Nada más ver esa cara sonriente de imbécil, el pelirrojo se moría por pedir un pequeño duelo contra ese malnacido para hacerlo pedazos con todas las de la ley. Y sin necesidad de ocultar la repulsión que le causaba, Battōsai afiló su mirada sobre I'izuka, el cual era un poco más alto que él, pero no por eso más fuerte. Y eso ambos lo sabían.

―¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Acaso no te da alegría saber que eres uno de los pocos que puede ver la cara de _Shishou_?

«Sí claro, mucha suerte» pensaba irónico mientras pasaba de I'izuka y se encaminaba hacia el sitio donde sabía que _Shishou_ lo esperaba; no le temía a ese hombre, pero tampoco le era indiferente.

Porque _Shishou_ era ese tipo de hombre al cual todos en ese _grupo feliz_ debían tenerle sumo respeto aun cuando no lo tenían enfrente, y por el cual todos sin excepción debían sangrar para proteger aunque eso les costase sus vidas.

Pero no precisamente porque lo amasen, sino porque _debían_ hacerlo sí o sí. No había otra elección.

Ahora a Battōsai le tocaba enfrentar a ese tipo; y si _Shishou_ había mandado a I'izuka por él, era más que obvio que _Shishou_ estaba muy, muy molesto con el pelirrojo. Y no es como si Battōsai no se esperaba que _Shishou_ no se hubiese enterado ya de su pequeño secretito porque si a alguien nadie no podía ocultarle secretos era a él. Sino porque si mal no recordaba el descomunal temperamento de ese hombre, apenas cruzara esa puerta… él empezaría con…

―¡Mocoso idiota! ―exclamó _Shishou_ desde el interior apenas entró.

Sí, justamente así.

Battōsai cerró la puerta atrás de él y se mantuvo estoico esperando el desastre que estaba a punto de írsele encima.

Alto, fornido y con una larga melena roja, _Shishou_ era el tipo de hombre que nadie en esa fortaleza quisiera ver molesto; o a menos de que fueras Shishio Makoto o Udō Jin'e y tu trasero te importase lo mismo que un cuenco de arroz. A veces Battōsai no entendía el deseo de esos hombres por partir al otro mundo, pero _Shishou_ siempre decía que necesitaba a ese par de bastardos para algo que a Battōsai no le importaba saber.

―¿En serio crees que puedes jugar conmigo y no recibir tu castigo? ―explotó en furia el hombre cuyo nombre estaba gravado en fuego en el alma de Battōsai. Y literalmente, sobre su espalda también.

―¿A qué se refiere, _Shishou_? ―preguntó Battōsai casi implorando (en vano) que él no se pusiera a gritar de nuevo, o _algo_ peor.

Y no gritó, o al menos no alzó la palma contra el pelirrojo y una corriente de aire lo lanzara contra la puerta de madera reforzada; Battōsai cayó al piso de rodillas. No importaba cuantas veces _Shishou_ lo hiciera, no dejaba de ser doloroso.

―¡No me tomes por estúpido! ―los ojos de _Shishou_ cambiaron de tono; de un negro azabache a un rojo carmesí―. No olvides a quién le debes tu maldita vida.

Definitivamente le debía la vida; una hermosa vida llena de recuerdos preciosos qué preferiría meter dentro de una fosa oscura y jamás sacarlos de ahí. Y por lo de "maldito", de eso no le cabía duda, si alguien aquí estaba _muy bien_ maldito era él. El asesino Battōsai.

 _Gracias por eso, Shishou…_

―No sé cómo diablos lo harás, pero cumplirás esta misión. Ya has dejado pasar demasiado tiempo, ¿creíste que dejándolo pasar ibas a solucionar algo?

Pues, si Battōsai tendría que ser honesto, sí, por un segundo lo había pensado, ¿pero qué más podría hacer? Akira no le dejaba salir y siempre le decía que si salía de la mansión desataría la furia de _Shishou_. «Estúpido Akira» pensó Battōsai no tan molesto como debería, porque en el fondo, sabía que Akira había tenido razón y ahora _Shishou_ estaba más calmado.

―Déjame aclararte que sólo lo empeoraste ―retomó _Shishou_ su regaño.

También se había imaginado algo así. Y lo comprobaba cada día que Sanosuke le extendía un periódico del _Kyoto Times_.

―Nadie debe saber de nosotros ―dijo tratando de serenarse. Pero Battōsai no se levantó del suelo por si acaso a _Shishou_ se le antojaba mandarlo a volar de nuevo contra una pared―. No puedo creer que hayas sito tan descuidado e imbécil. ―Le miró por encima del hombro como cuando hacía algo realmente terrible, y Battōsai no dudaba que así era. Sus ojos rojos se conectaron con los ámbares de él y fue entonces que Battōsai tuvo que ponerse serio―. No quiero ni rastro de esto, ¿escuchaste? Tienes dos meses.

Cuando _Shishou_ le dio la espalda por completo, Battōsai comprendió que ya era hora de marcharse. Pero al incorporarse, otra ventisca de viento lo arrojó de nuevo contra la puerta. La caída fue el doble de brusca ya que el viento lo alzó hasta arriba y otra ventisca lo azotó de cara contra el piso.

 _Auch._

De acuerdo, aceptaba que eso se lo había ganado. Fue completamente descuidado en su trabajo y eso hasta hace unas semanas nunca le había pasado, merecía ese trato y más. Estaba plenamente consciente de eso.

―Ahora desaparece de mi vista ―le gruñó _Shishou_ ―. Quiero este asunto zanjado en dos meses ―le repitió―, y sin testigos ―remarcó esto último apretando los dientes.

Battōsai se incorporó casi temblando y tuvo que tragarse la sangre que amenazó con ensuciar el fino tapete persa de _Shishou,_ no había que mencionar que él amaba ese tapete por eso todos debían tener los pies limpios cuando entrasen a su cuarto.

Por otro lado, a ojos de cualquiera en esa mansión, el golpe que recibió Battōsai pudo parecer un juego de niños, pero esa ventisca era algo más. Cuando la recibía, Battōsai la sentía adentrándose en sus intestinos y saliendo con fuerza de su cuerpo como si le atravesarán con una lanza lo suficientemente enorme como para que, desde los pulmones hasta la vejiga, se contrajesen de dolor.

Tembloroso salió de la habitación y poco después cuando se giró para mirar la puerta, Battōsai se encontró con un muro igual a los demás que cubrían un estrecho y largo pasillo hacia infinidad de pasillos más.

 _Shishou_ siempre ocultaba la puerta de su propia habitación cuando estaba furioso con él, y/o cuando no deseaba hablar con nadie que no deseara matar.

Pero por el momento, la furia de su desquiciado jefe era lo menos importante ya que después de caminar por varios minutos, sus piernas flaquearon y tuvo que apoyarse en una de las paredes. No tenía mucho tiempo. Y para variar _Shishou_ se aseguró de dejarlo en _condiciones_ de regresar a Kyoto a terminar con el asunto en dos meses.

«¿Acaso no pudo haberme dado menos?» Pensó de pronto con sarcasmo.

Ese tipo de golpes siempre le afectaban de ese modo. No había nadie dentro de la mansión ubicada en una Hokkaidō que se enfrentase a _Shishou_ , ya que la mayoría no podía siquiera verlo.

 _No después de…_

Pero todos sabían que ninguno podría hacer frente a _Shishou_ y vivir para contarlo.

―Battōsai, ¿te ocurre algo? ―le preguntó Akira apenas lo vio sentado, recargado sobre la pared y los antebrazos posados sobre las rodillas con la cabeza hundida.

Los efectos del ataque aún no le abandonaban aún y se sentía mareado.

―No… estoy bien.

― _Shishou_ me ha mandado la orden de regresarte a Kyoto ―dijo Akira―, eso es raro.

―No tanto ―Battōsai se levantó despacio pero aun así no pudo separarse de la pared. Sus piernas aún estaban temblando.

―¿Qué se supone que hiciste? ―Akira arqueó una ceja mirándolo casi sorprendido, ya que sólo _Shishou_ podía dejar al fiero Battōsai en ese estado en tan poco tiempo.

―¿Seguro que no los sabes? ―Akira alzó los hombros―. Asuntos pendientes ―se limitó a decir, ya había tenido suficiente con el sermón de su jefe―, sólo mándame a Kyoto de una buena vez.

―Espera, no puedo mandarte en esas…

La mano de Battōsai agarró la camisa blanca de Akira y lo acercó a él; o más bien, a su mirada ámbar.

―Ahora.

Kiyosato suspiró rendido y empezó a orar la misma línea que escuchaba normalmente de la boca de Urio, pero no tenía las fuerzas para mandarlo ahí ahora; Akira hizo que Battōsai lo soltara y finalmente juntó las malditas manos. Battōsai cerró los ojos ante el resplandor que estaba envolviéndolo por completo. Si antes estaba mareado, ahora se atrevía a decir que estaba a punto de delirar, desmayase y/o vomitar. No precisamente en ese orden.

Cosa que no tardó en pasar ya que la recién descubierta herida de su hombro derecho (causado por el segundo ataque de _Shishou_ ) comenzó a sangrar debido a la fuerza de su regreso a Kyoto. En ese momento no vio venir el golpe hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

 _»¡Gracias, muchas gracias! ¡Gracias!_

 _»Vete…_

 _»Pe-pero…_

 _»¡Lárgate!_

En ese callejón él creyó que no tendría ese tipo de problemas; una simple misión, matar al objetivo, dejar los restos bajo el sol para que éstos desaparecieran ante los primeros rayos del gran astro y salir volando de ahí. Nada difícil, pero… vaya que a veces las cosas pasaban y uno no se daba cuenta de los problemas que tenía hasta que llegaban a golpearte la cara.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo y antes de cerrar los ojos, pudo verlo… de nuevo ese escenario lúgubre y frío…

 _»Mamá… hay algo acercándose acá…_

 _»Llama a tu padre… ¡llámalo!_

¡No, aleja eso! ¡Piensa en otra cosa! ¡Piensa en _Shishou_!

Sí, porque independientemente de su humor o de sus excusas, Battōsai sabía que su _Shishou_ tenía razón, a él le debía su vida (por muy maldita que fuese) y sólo por eso no tenía derecho a rezongar por completamente nada aunque _tuviese el derecho_ a hacerlo.

Y sólo por eso, él jamás se había detenido a mirar atrás en todos estos años, nunca, por nadie o por nada en especial; sólo en su misión y nada más. ¿Por qué ahora los recuerdos lo torturaban así?

Battōsai no respondía a ninguna pregunta que no fuese hecha por su _Shishou_ , Sanosuke o por Akira (y a éste último casi nunca le decía algo en concreto), pero de ahí, a nadie más.

Battōsai no temía porque no tenía el derecho a hacerlo.

Battōsai no retrocedía porque jamás se le ha ordenado algo como eso. Quizá era porque le exigían a él y a todos los otros que eran admitidos en la mansión una sola cosa:

" _Acaba con la misión vivo; o muere después de terminarla_ ".

Porqué _Shishou_ no perdonaba. Y Battōsai lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Desde hace más de 700 años, _Himura Battōsai_ no era más que una bestia a la cual sólo se le podía quitar la correa cuando deseaban que atacara. Matara y desapareciera las evidencias.

Era gracioso hasta cierto punto.

Tan desquiciante era situación, que él vagamente recordaba su verdadero nombre dentro de la neblina oscura que ahora era su memoria. Y había otras ocasiones, en las que lo olvidaba por completo.

Todo lo que una vez fue, lo que una vez quiso ser; más no lo que ahora era:

Una bestia encadenada.

Una bestia que sólo estaba ahí esperando las órdenes de su amo.

Ahora las tenía: _desaparece toda evidencia de ti mismo; 2 meses; comienza ya no importa cuánto te duelan los intestinos. Te has ganado ese castigo y lo sabes._

 _No flaquees._

 _No sientas compasión por nada ni por nadie._

 _No le des la espalda a nadie._

 _Y no llores…_

Battōsai dio un respingo sobre un suelo frío; bocabajo y con la mejilla derecha sobre el piso con la luz de la tarde sobre él. Las nubes comenzaban a adoptar un tono rojizo y los pájaros cantaban sincronizados.

Sin embargo, haciendo caso omiso a todo eso, el pelirrojo instantáneamente se llevó la mano izquierda sobre su mejilla iluminada por la luz del sol y suspiró cansado, pero a la vez sintiéndose tan desprotegido como un niño bajo el frío invierno sin ninguna manta que lo cubriese.

«Pero, no estoy llorando» y después se desmayó.

― **Fin de Capítulo―**

* * *

 _Definiciones:_

1.- **Shishou:** Maestro o profesor.

2.- **Yakuza:** Es una mafia criminal japonesa que data del siglo XVII.

3.- **Ketsueki Shadō:** _Sombra de Sangre_ (idioma japonés).

4.- **Blood Shadow:** _Sombra de Sangre_ (idioma inglés).

5.- **Xuè Y** **ǐ** **ng:** _Sombra de Sangre_ (idioma chino).

6.- **Sanguinem Umbra:** _Sombra de Sangre_ (idioma latín).

* * *

 _¡Muajajajajá! ¡Es aquí donde mi demente imaginación se impone!_

 _No sé cómo diablos imaginé esto pero… ¡fue lo que salió! ¡Díganme qué les pareció este toque de fantasía a principios del fic! Y si creen que he dado spoilers de algún tipo, ¡niiiiggg! ¡Se equivocan, muajajajá!_

 _En mi defensa, puedo jurar que no planeé esto hasta que ya iba a la mitad del capítulo. Espero que no le moleste a HeavenlyEve que haya hecho este giro tan inesperado y loco a su historia._

 _¡Por favor, no coman ansias! Battōsai y Kaoru están cerca de conocerse XD todo a su tiempo! Y como pueden ver, ambos tienen un pasado con el cual lidiar. Los cuales revelaré pronto._

 _Sus reviews son aliento de inspiración y sus mensajes de ánimo son más de lo que merezco por tardarme tanto en actualizar. T_T ¡quiero tener más manos!_

 _Por lo que ahora si no les molesta, voy a agradecer a:_

 ** _yukiyo jouchan, Guest, Sibreka, Pola de Himura, Pajaritoazul, HeavenlyEve y Lica._**

 _¡Gracias chicas!_

 _Sé que debería decir algo para contestar a sus amables palabras, pero no sé por qué estoy muda hoy T_T Una disculpa por eso._

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado esta parte del fic! ¡Por favor, si así fue no olviden que los reviews son gratis además de que son la mayor fuente de inspiración para una autora! ;)_

 _Ya nos leeremos en otro capítulo._

 _ **JA NE! ;)**_


	4. III - Una Fría Sensación

**•**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO**

 **III**

 _Una Fría Sensación_

―¡Es que acaso será estúpida! ―exclamó Misao furiosa, pero después trató de respirar tranquila, serenarse y miró a Kaoru. Ella le regresó la mirada severa, por no decir ofendida y molesta―. Lo lamento. No fue mi intensión insultar a tu madre, pero… ¡vamos! ¡Esto tiene que ser una puta broma!

Sentada en el sofá, Kaoru mantenía la mirada en el piso sin saber exactamente qué decir. No tenía nada qué opinar, estaba muda y no sabía qué decir ante el griterío de Misao y su actual situación.

―¡La alimaña esa fue el motivo de tu huida a Kyoto! ¡Y ahora la muy…! ―se cerró la boca antes de decir de nuevo un insulto contra la madre de su amiga, incluso las mejillas se le enrojecieron―. ¡Va a tener un bebé! ¡Un bebé!

―Misao, cálma…

―¡Un bebé! ―gritó de nuevo, asustada―. ¿ACASO NO VES EL PELIGRO?

―Misao ―habló Tae porque Kaoru aún no encontraba nada que pudiese calmar los latidos acelerados de su corazón―. Basta ya. Cállate.

La chica de cabello corto y larga trenza se sentó al lado de Kaoru aún molesta.

―¿Y tú acaso estás muda? ―Kaoru negó con la cabeza―. ¿Entonces qué diablos te ocurre?

―No sé qué decir… mi madre va a tener un bebé… con él. ¿Qué puedo decir yo?

―No sé, podrías empezar a escribir una carta a tu madre para decirle que la quieres aquí. Entonces yo la encarcelaré por cinco meses… ya encontraré un buen motivo para ello, y evitaremos que _esa cosa_ con forma de hombre se acerque a ustedes.

Si Kaoru se lo pensaba bien, la idea no sonaba tan mal pero…

―Una parte de mí quiere creer que mi madre tiene razón, y que él ya cambió pero…

―¡Imbecilidades! ¡Alimañas como esas no cambian, Kaoru! ¡Lo sé, soy una experta en el tema! ―gritó Misao tocándose el pecho con el dedo índice―. No cambian, Kaoru; he visto los horrorosos finales que tienen muchos de estos casos para saberlo.

Le tomó el hombro a Kaoru y lo acarició.

―Anda, admite que ya es la hora. Vamos a hacer algo; antes no podíamos hacer nada porque no estabas… bien en aquella época y yo aún no estaba bajo la protección de Aoshi-sama. Pero ahora somos más fuertes, tú y yo. Metamos a ese imbécil al hueco más oscuro de Japón. Llamemos a Megumi, ella estuvo contigo durante tus primeros años aquí y es una doctora respetable de Hokkaidō, seguro que podrá ser una testigo invaluable. Refundámoslo, Kaoru. Dónde sólo lo encuentren los cuervos.

―Misao ―habló Tae.

―Kaoru, sé que aún le temes…

―Misao.

―Pero… no me digas que… ¿lo dejarás ganar? ―gritó Misao.

―¡Misao! Ya basta.

Kaoru se levantó de su asiento.

―Debo ir a trabajar ―y después de entrar cerró la puerta de su habitación con seguro.

Tae intentó tranquilizar a Misao pero no logró nada más que retenerla por un par de segundos. Antes de azotar la puerta del apartamento le dio a Tae una tarjeta con su número telefónico personal y su nueva dirección, porque desde que tenía dinero suficiente, había decidido comprar una casa menos vieja que la que tenía cuando era niña.

―¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que puedes mantenerla tranquila, Tae? ―le gruñó Misao como última palabra.

Tae miró la tarjeta y poco más tarde, la tarjeta fue echada al interior de una alacena, al fondo de un montón de vasos y tazas, donde Kaoru no pudiese encontrarla. No tuvo el valor de echarla a la basura porque pensaba que en algún momento iba a necesitarla, pero tampoco quería que Kaoru la tuviese.

«Mantenerla tranquila… no es eso» pensó Tae poniendo manos a la obra para el desayuno.

Kaoru salió de su habitación para meterse a bañar, salió y volvió a entrar a su cuarto y al salir, Tae ya la esperaba con un plato de _Hot-Cakes_ y una taza de café.

―¿Y Misao? ―preguntó con la taza en alto.

―Tuvo que irse, recibió una llamada muy importante, dijo que ella llamaría después cuando tuviese tiempo.

―Mmm, ya veo ―Kaoru se sentó a desayunar con la mente en blanco. Un bebé. Su madre y ese hombre iban a tener un bebé.

Nada más terminar su desayuno y despedirse de Tae, Kaoru tomó sus cosas y se marchó al periódico donde otro largo y cansado día la aguardaba. Papeles que archivar, nuevas solicitudes para cubrir una buena noticia para enviar al jefe de fotógrafos, y rejuntar la suficiente paciencia para aguantar no darle un puñetazo a Makoto para cuando el chico se le acercase con las intenciones de fastidiarla.

Su jefe le gritó por haber llegado 10 minutos tarde; Makoto por suerte no apareció en todo el día y lo único que estuvo haciendo fue revisar algunas fotografías viejas que tenía por ahí. Un mensaje electrónico llegó a su correo donde el jefe de fotógrafos le pedía que cubriese rápidamente un acontecimiento importante: tomar fotografías de la siguiente entrevista que se le haría al detective Hajime en menos de una hora.

Un nuevo cadáver fue encontrado esa mañana; otro fotógrafo llevó el material de aquel suceso, y a Kaoru le tocaba cubrir la entrevista junto a un compañero reportero que se encargaría de gritar entre la multitud para que el detective Hajime le concediese una respuesta a alguna pregunta del montón que tendría en manos.

Kaoru no podía evitar sentirse _tan emocionada_.

Por lo que lo único bueno que ella vio a eso, fue que podría usar la cámara que le había regalado Misao y evitaría de ese modo que los malos pensamientos ocuparan su mente; ¿y qué mejor que en algo que la apasionaba por completo como la fotografía?

Mientras iban en el coche del periodista, Kaoru se permitió limpiar y preparar la cámara mientras su compañero susurraba sus preguntas, repasando lo que diría y que no debía equivocarse en nada.

No fue largo el trayecto, por lo que armada con su cámara y el resto de su equipo, Kaoru salió del coche y siguió al joven, de nombre largo y difícil de pronunciar, a la cita que tenían con el afamado detective de Kyoto.

―¡Vamos, vamos, ahí está! ―exclamó el periodista. Kaoru sacó su cámara, la enfocó y comenzó a tomar fotografías en los mejores ángulos que pudo―. ¡Detective, detective!

Entre foto y foto, Kaoru tonó que el detective Hajime Saitō, ahí parado en medio de tanto periodista, camarógrafo y fotógrafo, tenía en ceño fruncido como si odiase la atención que recibía.

 _»¡Detective! ¿Hay nuevas pistas del asesino?_

 _»¿La policía lo capturará esta vez?_

 _»¡Detective!_

El hombre hablaba entre pregunta y pregunta, y entre _flash_ y _flash_ Kaoru aún con la cámara en la cara se encontró con la mirada seria del detective que la observaba fijamente sin dejar de contestar a las preguntas de la prensa. Los ojos del detective estaban fijos en ella, de eso no había duda. E involuntariamente su dedo apretó el botón de la cámara y ésta tomó otra foto.

―Eso es todo, no responderé más preguntas ―dijo el detective retirándose aún con reporteros a su alrededor.

―¡Detective, detective! ―exclamaban sin dejar de seguirlo siendo detenidos por policías.

El compañero de Kaoru se giró hacia ella y sonriendo dijo:

―Buen trabajo, no dejaste de fotografiar en ningún minuto. Espero que con las preguntas que me contestó y tus fotografías podamos hacer de esto una gran noticia. Volvamos ya.

―¿No lo seguiremos? ―le preguntó Kaoru consternada por la mirada del detective.

―No. Los policías no nos dejarán acercarnos a él, mejor vámonos.

En todo el camino de regreso al edificio del _Kyoto Times_ , Kaoru miró por la ventana pensando en su cámara y en el cómo el detective Hajime la miró aún con el lente de la cámara de por medio. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y saltó cuando su compañero le habló.

―¿Eres Kamiya, no?

―Eh, sí ―respondió tratando de normalizar su respiración y extrañada por la pregunta.

―Ya veo ―dijo antes de quedarse callado de nuevo. No dejó de mirar hacia delante.

…

Dejando de lado la mirada del detective y la sensación de malestar lo que le ocasionó por un tiempo prolongado, Kaoru mandó el rollo de la cámara con Genzai-san y le pidió que esta vez Makoto no se acercase a ella a darle dichas fotos; Genzai-san dijo que probablemente no iba a poder cumplir esa petición ya que no tenía muchos ayudantes tan serviciales como Makoto.

El jefe tuvo que salir temprano y gracias al cielo Kaoru no lo topó por el resto de su jornada, la cual duró hasta que comenzó a atardecer (gracias a Kami). Al salir tomó un bus de regreso a casa y arrastrando los pies, sacó la llave del apartamento, afuera de éste y al meter la llave sintió una fría sensación recorrerle la espalda. Justo como se sintió al ver los ojos del detective directamente.

―Estás loca, Kaoru ―se dijo suspirando, era una tontería, el detective tenía una mirada siniestra, pero por lo que sabía de Misao (ya que Hajime y _Aoshi-sama_ solían encontrarse muy seguido), el hombre no era malo, pero a veces solía dar mucho miedo. Y para que Misao dijese eso de algún hombre… bueno… era para ser tomado enserio.

Dio giro a la llave y se adentró a la habitación.

―Tae, estoy en casa. ―Y entonces arqueó una ceja.

Tae le estaba dando la espalda, pero cuando la escuchó llegar se giró hacia ella completamente sorprendida y abochornada. Pero lo que sorprendió a Kaoru no fue Tae, sino la persona que estaba atrás de ella.

No tan alto ni fornido, pelirrojo y de tez blanca; el hombre que estaba enfrente de Tae y viéndola fijamente vestía un atuendo demasiado tradicional. Un hakama, una yukata y un haori. ¿Pero qué demonios?

―¿Pero qué…?

Tae abrió los ojos enormemente y se giró para encontrarse a una sorprendida Kaoru. A la que aparentemente se le había ido el cansancio y ahora parecía exigir una explicación con la mirada del por qué su _Santuario Femenino_ estaba siendo profanado por un extraño. Un hombre extraño.

―Ka-Kaoru… e-eh… n-no te…

Kaoru echó una mirada furtiva al hombre atrás de Tae; parecía impaciente, casi irritado, pero estaba muy pálido y sus hombros estaban tensos. Vestido de negro de pies a cabeza y con una larga melena roja esparciéndose por su rostro afilado y espalda. Pero lo que más le preocupaba a Kaoru del extraño eran sus ojos, oscuros ante la luz del crepúsculo, ocultos para ella pero… había algo que la ponía nerviosa de él.

―¡Kaoru! ―la voz de Tae regresó a Kaoru a su lugar antes de que sintiese vértigo. Y entonces tanto el hombre como Kaoru abrieron grandemente sus ojos ante lo que Tae añadió a su oración―: ¡Déjame presentarte a mi primo!

Kaoru ladeó la cabeza y el pelirrojo miró a Tae descolocado, pero Kaoru no vio eso porque estaba muy centrada en su amigo, la cual sonreía nerviosamente.

―¿Cómo?

Qué Kaoru supiese, Tae no tenía familia más allá de Sae. El padre había muerto asesinado y su madre estaba en coma en un hospital de Inglaterra donde era cuidada por la hermana gemela de Tae. Y aparte, no conocía si ambas tenían tíos o abuelos; Tae no indagaba mucho en la historia de su familia y Kaoru no preguntaba.

Tae sonrió aún más, forzadamente, y se acercó al muchacho pelirrojo.

―Se llama… eh… ―lo miró y él tardó un poco, se veía irritado pero finalmente contestó:

―Kenshin. Himura Kenshin.

Kaoru dio un respingo.

―¿Himura?

Tae abrió la boca y su mano derecha se perdió en la espalda del muchacho, como si le abrazara.

―Sí, qué curiosa coincidencia ¿no? ―rio aún más nerviosa―, pero vamos que no te he contado la historia de cómo nos reencontramos.

Sin poder dejar de ver al muchacho, Kaoru se dejó guiar por Tae a la cocina.

―Tú, ponte cómodo ―le dijo Tae a Kenshin antes de salir del campo de visión del pelirrojo.

Al llegar a la parte de la cocina, Kaoru se soltó del agarre de Tae y le preguntó:

―La verdad, Tae. ¿Quién es ese hombre?

―Ya te lo dije ―se sirvió un vaso con agua y empezó a beber.

―¿Y por qué nunca me has contado sobre él?

―Demasiadas preguntas, Kaoru ―lavó el vaso y al terminar se giró para verla―. Es mi familia, y sólo nos encontramos por casualidad.

Kaoru achicó su mirada sobre Tae.

―No se quedará aquí si eso es lo que más te preocupa ―Tae puso las manos sobre su cadera y regresó hasta donde el chico de cabellos rojos esperaba.

Era extraño, pero… ¿y si en verdad era primo de Tae? Estaba siendo maleducada. Estar cansada y harta por su trabajo no era excusa… sin embargo…

Kaoru suspiró.

―¿Cenarás, Kaoru? ―le preguntó Tae parada justamente enfrente de Kenshin, el cual la miró de reojo, muy serio. Un escalofrío la recorrió y trató de hablar con normalidad.

―No, estoy de-demasiado cansada. Cenen ustedes ―miró a Kenshin e hizo una pequeña reverencia―. Mucho gusto. ―Y se retiró.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, Kenshin se levantó y encaró a Tae.

―Te agradezco la ayuda, pero no me quedaré. Adiós.

Se acomodó la chaqueta negra, metió las manos sobre el pantalón oscuro y se dispuso a salir; y lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque…

―Alto ahí, _Shinigami*_. Debes pagármelo ―dijo Tae de pronto. Kenshin se detuvo de golpe.

 _Maldición…_

―No creíste que te iba a dejar ir tan fácil, ¿o sí?

Kenshin sonrió divertido, aunque en el fondo estuviese gritando, y se giró.

―Por un segundo, sí.

―Eres muy ingenuo, ¿verdad?

―Sí… y no he dejado de pagar por serlo.

La puerta de Kaoru se abrió y eso impidió que Tae quedase mal por no tener nada que responder a eso.

―Eh, disculpen, pero voy a llevarme un vaso con agua ―sonrió nerviosamente y corrió hacia la cocina; ellos no hablaron hasta que Kaoru, disculpándose, regresara a su habitación apresurada y cerrase la puerta de un golpe.

Kenshin resopló.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

―Quiero… que elimines lo que está adherido a Kaoru.

Los ojos de Kenshin se posaron sobre los de Tae.

―¿Y por qué no lo haces tú, _Miko*_?

―¿Crees que no lo he intentado ya?

―¿Y qué se supone que pasó?

―No es de tu incumbencia. Eso harás, tengo una semana aquí, después debo hacer un viaje a Inglaterra, hasta entonces quiero que te ocupes de Kaoru y la ayudes.

―Escucha, no tengo tiempo para eso, debo terminar mi propia misión en dos meses.

―Pues tienes mucho que hacer ―le respondió. No se habían dado cuenta que habían estado mirándose fijamente hasta que Tae notó que el cuarto estaba poniéndose frío―. Duerme donde quieras, pero en la mañana te quiero de regreso para que empieces a ganarte la confianza de Kaoru. Debes hacerlo antes de que me vaya, no pienso dejarla sola… y tampoco la dejaré a merced de Misao.

Kenshin arqueó una ceja tratando de descifrar quién era esa tal Misao.

―¿Entendiste?

 _Dos meses…_

Derrotado por una Miko. ¿Qué otra cosa puede salirle mal?

Pero en fin, ya estaba acostumbrado a sentirse humillado.

Asintió con la cabeza mansamente. Tae cenó, le invitó un pan y un café, pero Kenshin negó ante la oferta; se acostó de nuevo en el sofá y se quedó ahí hasta que Tae se fue a dormir.

Porque cuando sintió la energía de la Miko empequeñecer, Kenshin se levantó, se acomodó la extraña ropa y de abajo del sofá tomó sus katanas. Abrió la puerta del departamento y se fue.

― **Fin de Capítulo―**

* * *

 _Definiciones:_

1.- **Shinigami:** Dios de la muerte.

2.- **Miko** : Sacerdotisa.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Por último, me gustaría decir que… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS!_

 _Y próspero año nuevo, definitivamente. Gracias por compartir conmigo un año más. Les deseo felicidad y éxito en este nuevo año._

 _Además, quisiera invitarlas a leer la saga en la que trabajo ahora: **Dєliяios Viяgiиαlєs**. Ya está arriba el primer fic: **Tєитαиdo αl Dємoиio** , con la pareja de **Kenshin y Kaoru**. Si les interesa, por favor ingresen a mi perfil y encontrarán los links directos._

 _¿Y qué tal con el capítulo? ¿Les he sorprendido? Espero que sí. No sé por qué, pero creo que no puedo vivir sin fantasía XD._

 _Ahora voy a contestar a sus amables reviews:_

 _ **Sibreka:**_ _Me alegra que no te moleste la fantasía dentro del fic; yo también pensaba en hacer un fic normal en donde la asociación de Battōsai fuese de algunos años… pero creo que se me pasó la mano XD. Gracias por comentar._

 _ **Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen:**_ _Ehhhhh, bueno. Se supone que Battōsai y los demás residentes de la mansión la habitan juntos con los jardines y demás habitaciones dentro de una enorme mansión oculta por la magia; Shishou está al otro lado de una puerta mágica que impide que un residente que Shishou no puede ver, ingrese a su habitación. Battōsai pudo hacerlo porque fue llamado por él, pero cuando salió, la puerta desapareció y fin de su participación (por ahora). No sé si me expliqué bien XD, si tienes alguna otra duda, puedes consultármela ;) gracias por comentar._

 _ **Pajaritoazul:**_ _Bueno, el significado de "sombra de sangre" se verá en un capítulo que ya tengo programado en la cabeza ;) espero no enredarlas y ser lo más explícita posible XD. Gracias por comentar._

 _ **Lica:**_ _Wow, eres muy lista y observadora; no te pude engañar ni por un segundo, ¿verdad? XD Aunque sinceramente no era mi intensión poner fantasía en el fic en un principio, eso fue algo que pasó de pronto XD. Jajajaja y la pregunta del día: "¿Dónde está Tomoe?", yo también me lo pregunto XD. Lo demás, me gustaría decírtelo pero eso sería spoilear a las demás XD y a mí misma jajaja. Muchas gracias por comentar y por notar tantas cosas dentro del fic que pensé que nadie tomaría en cuenta XD, gracias y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado._

 _ **Pola de Himura**_ _: Muchas gracias por notar el estado mental y espiritual de Kenshin; como el Kenshin del Manga, tiene mucho que contar, pesadillas que lo atormentan y culpas que no abandonan su corazón. Muy pronto les daré su historia; estoy agradecida por tus palabras y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también. :)_

 _ **HeavenlyEve:**_ _Jajaja en eso tienes razón, créeme que no era mi intensión poner fantasía en un principio; pero no pude evitarlo XD. ¡Gracias por comentar y por dejarme darte este regalo por adelantado! XD_

 _¡Gracias a todas por comentar y que tengan felices fiestas!_

 _¡Nos leeremos después!_

 _ **JA NE! ;)**_


End file.
